


Pizza Delivery

by Deer_Katherine



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deer_Katherine/pseuds/Deer_Katherine
Summary: Sally frequently day-dreams in class, namely about his best friend Larry screwing him into the mattress. However, when his father decides to ditch their plans together and leave for work Sally catches something he didn't expect when spying into Larry's bedroom.





	Pizza Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Sal/Larry porn in existence. So hear have my contribution.

Larry gripped the back of his hair. It was awkward and full of pure desperation for something to anchor him to reality. Sally was perched comfortably on top of Larry, pushing him further into his favorite beanbag chair. He gently bit at Larry’s lip, pressing ever forward into Larry’s delightful mouth. Every so often he could hear him give off a soft whimper and Sally progressed further. So far, he had yet to complain, so Sally slow pushed back, giving small kisses to the corner of Larry’s mouth before trailing down his cheek to his throat. Sally eagerly nipped at the side of his throat, giggling all the while. He spent several minutes sucking and biting into the soft flesh of Larry’s throat, relishing in every gasp and groan the other made. By this point Larry was shifting his hips, pressing up into Sally in an attempt to relieve some minute part of the arousal building. His hardness was desperately trying push out of the tight seam of his jeans, with little result. Sally thought for a moment to take pity on him and unzip his pants before giving him a "helping hand". However, Sally was not letting this end so quickly. Therefore, ignoring his own arousal, he smirked, raising up on his knees in the small space, effectively denying Larry even the slightest bit of pressure. Slowly, Sally grazed his teeth along Larry's Adam's apple, placing a soft kiss upon it before dipping down to the hollow of his collarbone. Here he gave a harsh bite before pulling back. Larry’s throat was a beautiful collage of purple and red marks, all Sally’s doing. He admired his work, settling down on Larry’s lap, effectively immobilizing him completely, watching as Larry gave out another delicious whine.

 

“Sally Face,” Larry called out with a groan.

 

Sally tilted his head, giving an evil grin. Before shifting his weight slightly., “Yeeess Larry Face?” Sally asked in the most obvious tone he could muster.

 

Larry looked back up at him with large pleading eyes, giving a soft whine as he pushed his hips forward into Sally’s ass. Sally could distinctly see the small wet spot forming near the seam of his pants, as well as feel the hardness it had come from.

 

“Please,” Larry’s voice was dripping with desperation as he tried to press into Sally. Taking pity on his poor friend, Sally reached down and slowly tugged down the zipper on Larry’s jeans, relishing in the sudden appearance of Larry’s hardness pressing insistently forward in his boxers. Sally, looked up and he brushed lightly against the side of his cock. Larry let out a soft whimper and his pushed his hip forward again. Sally gave a satisfied smile before he put his hand around Larry’s nice thick…

 

“Sal? Are you okay?”

 

Sally stared across the room, jaw slightly ajar. If anyone actually looked at him at that moment they could see the faint line of drool hanging down past the corner of his mouth.

 

“SAL!”

 

Ashley's voice quickly yanked him out of his trance. Was he really being that obvious? With a quick shake of his head, Sal grinned over at Ashley, faking a laugh.

 

“Yeah. What are you talking about?” He gave another nervous laugh, the tips of his ears turning a bright red. While he frantically tried to play of his obvious gawking of the lean figure across the room.

 

“Really?” Ashley lifted one eyebrow, obviously unimpressed, “So you mean to tell me that you weren’t just drooling over Larry?”

 

Dammit, he was too obvious. None the less, he gave a frantic shake of his head, refusing to admit his guilt. People did not just stare at their best friends and have vivid ideations of making out than giving them hand jobs.

 

It was not his fault that Larry was just naturally amazing. Like now, the way his hand brushed over the canvas as gave a purposeful brush stroke. God he would love to be that canvas, or better the brush…

 

“SAL!” Ashley screamed again. He really had to learn how to focus on anything other than Larry.

 

Sally quickly ducked his head down, hiding within the comforting darkness of his elbows, while Ashely began her torrent of uncontrollable laughter. During the pauses where Ashley gasped for air, Sally could hear soft footfalls approaching their little set of desks. The second he heard Larry’s low voice he further buried himself in his arm sanctuary.

 

“What’s so hilarious dude?”  Larry asked Ashley in between giggles. This caused Sally’s head to shoot up, no way would he let Ashley say anything, so instead he took initiative in the way only best friends could.

 

“I was drooling all over the desk, looking at your ass.” The deadpan way he said it made Larry stop before bursting out laughing himself.

 

“Good one Sally Face!” Larry gasped out after he finished his laughing spree. Larry’s laughter was always infectious; therefore, it was no surprise when the entire encounter ended with Sally sporting a stupid grin underneath his mask. “Hey we better get going, its almost 4:00 and you know how worried my mom gets?” Larry’s voice brought him back out of his thoughts, he was right it was getting late and with it being December the sun was quickly setting.

 

They walked with Ashley most of the way until she had to split off toward her own house. Todd, Sally, and Larry silently continued toward apartments. The silence between them was comfortable, although uncommon, usually, they were chatting about the happening of the apartments or, in the case of Sally and Larry, the newest Sanity's Fall song. Upon reaching the apartments, they all said their goodbyes before splitting their separate ways for the night.

 

Sally entered his apartment and was surprised to see his father, sitting on the couch with a smile on his face. For once he was not typing away at his computer or staring blankly into the distance. Either something was wrong, or today was actually turning out to be an ok day.

 

"Hey, Dad…" Sally hesitantly called out to his father in absolute fear that his face would quickly change and disappear. Instead, he was greeted with a wider smile,

 

“Hey Sal, I was thinking that tonight we could order a pizza and watch those old cheesy horror movies like we used to do”

 

Sally was surprised but gave an excited nod of his head while giving a wide smile, crinkling the corners of his eyes. It had been a long time since he had gotten to spend any time with his dad and a movie night sounded like a great idea.

“Just let me run and take a quick shower first!” He rarely acted childishly, but the prospect of doing anything with his dad was too exciting for him not to feel like a child on Christmas.

 

“I’ll just order the pizza while you’re un there, then we can get started,” His dad was still smiling, and Sally couldn’t wait to finish his shower.

 

After taking perhaps the quickest shower in history, Sally ran into the living room just in time for the pizza to arrive. All smiles he grabbed the money off the counter to pay the delivery guy before settling down on the couch to wait for his dad. Snuggled up in his blankets he barely noticed the time fly until he felt the pizza on his lap grow cold. Where was his dad?

 

Confused he stood up just in time to see his dad dressed in his ragged suit, walking out his room. Sally’s face fell the second he saw the briefcase trailing behind him.

 

“Sorry Sal, I got an emergency call and I have to run into the office tonight, you understand right? Maybe you can run downstairs and share that pizza with Larry and Lisa instead, I’m sure that appreciate it.” Sally didn’t get a chance to respond as he watched the apartment door shut.

 

Fighting back tears, he walked back to his room and grabbed his walkie-talkie, "Larry Face…" he gave it a second before trying again, "Larry Face?" Still, there was no response. He was probably just too absorbed in his painting or his music was too loud to hear the talkie. With a sigh, Sally grabbed the untouched pizza and head downstairs.

 

When he reached the basement he didn’t bother knocking, Lisa was sued to his unexpected arrivals during the middle of the night and if Larry didn’t hear the talkie there was little chance he would hear Sally knock.

 

The living room was empty, sans a note from Lisa stating she was upstairs repairing a leaky faucet, so Sally walked towards Larry’s room. However, something stopped him from turning the knob and walking in like normal.  There was no telltale sound of Sanity's Fall coming from behind the door, instead, there was soft panting and an occasional groan.

 

Sally's face heated up, he couldn't be…could he? With bated breath Sally slowly cracked open the door, peeking in at Larry's writhing body on his ratted mattress. Face red, he couldn't help the soft whine as he watched Larry's bare body arch up off the mattress into his jerking hand. He could not tear his eyes away from the way his nose scrunched up when he groaned or from the long glistening cock he held in his hand.

 

Unconsciously, Sally’s hand trailed down his front to the front of his loose pajama pants and began to palm around his rapidly forming erection. He steadily pushed into his own hand as he watched Larry do the same, letting out soft whines which he quickly stifled behind his other hand. He thought he was going to finish hidden behind Larry’s bedroom door until he heard Larry let out a long groan of “Sally” before beginning to rapidly pump his hips up. This caused Sally to give out a very auditable gasp, effectively scaring the shit out of Larry.

 

Frantically, Larry grasped at his fallen sheets as Sally tried to as casually as possible walk into the room. “That was a great show, too bad it wasn’t finished.” Sally tried to sound casual as his heart hammered out his chest. This was a bad idea, why did he do this to himself? Both he and Larry now sported obvious tents in their respective coverings.  However, as Sally walked closer he confidently shifted his hips, allowing his loose pants to fall down around his ankles, leaving him in only his boxers.

 

Larry visibly swallowed as he took in the sight of Sally’s poorly hidden erection. “What…what are you doing dude?” Larry finally managed to choke out.

 

Sally answered by dropping to his knees directly in front of Larry, “Helping a bro out.” He hesitantly grabbed the sheet covering Larry’s lower half, silently asking him to remove it. Surprisingly, Larry did so, staring down at Sally with a curious gaze.

 

Never one to throw away an opportunity, he slid up the bottom of his mask, essentially blinding himself but allowing for his mouth to be free. Next, Sally quickly began to lick at the side of Larry's now purple erection. Unsure, he gave several kitten licks before giving a soft suck to the head. Immediately, he felt Larry's hand come up to grip his still wet pigtails while letting out a deep groan. Well, that was easy. 

 

"If you make one handlebars joke I'm biting you," Sally said pulling back.

 

“Hot” was all Larry panted out.

 

With a smirk Sally slowly tried to swallow down as much as he could, swallowing before pulling his head back up, allowing his teeth to gently graze along the shaft. That would show him, although, oddly enough the response he got out of Larry, was a tightening of his fists in his hair before letting out a loud moan.

 

Sally hadn’t expected the grip on his hair to be so exhilarating, the second Larry clenched his fists Sally let out a moan of his own around Larry’s erection. The vibrations, forcing his fists to clench even tighter.

 

Exhilarated, Sally began to sloppily bob his head along Larry’s shaft, hoping to pull the same response from Larry again. He never expected his hair to be so sensitive. But the feeling of his hair being yanked from his roots was euphoric.

 

Sally tried to maintain a steady rhythm; however, the quickly frustrated the whining and panting Larry. He grasped at Sally's hair before beginning to softly thrust his hips forward, trying to remain conscious of Sally's gag reflex. However, the sweet warmth of his mouth quickly took over his thoughts, as a derailed too quickly thrusting down Sally's throat, forcing Sally to swallow around every mouth full.

 

Sally felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he tried to accept everything Larry was throwing at him, he frantically gripped at Larry’s sides, moaning at each pull of his hair. His hips were frantically pumping up into space, desperate for some form of friction, but he was unwilling to move his hands from their death-grip on Larry’s hips. He was being used as a human fleshlight and he was loving every second.

 

Way too soon Larry let out a loud groan, shoving everything he could in Sally's throat before flooding his mouth with thick cum. Coughing, Sally leaned backward, trying to swallow but failing as a small bit of cum dribbled down his chin. Silently he wiped off the dribbling cum with his thumb.

 

“Sal, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to…” Larry trailed off as he watched Sally gripping his own prick and desperately trying to jerk himself off while sucking the tips of his fingers.

Instead of finishing his sentence, Larry crouched down in front of Sally swatting away his hand and replacing it with his own. “My turn,” he mumbled before leaning forward to give Sally a sloppy kiss, his nose bumping into his mask.

 

Sally whimpered, bucking up into Larry’s hand before reaching up to tug off his own mask. “…Hnn...Hair”  He panted out in between kisses.

 

Larry opened his eyes confused before finally realizing what he was asking him for, then finally reaching out to grip at Sally’s hair, giving a strong yank, resulting in a loud moan and a stutter of Sally’s hips.

 

“Now who is complaining about handlebars?” Larry chuckled out before going back in for another sloppy kiss.

 

Sally was too incoherent to properly respond, still frantically bucking forward into Larry’s soft hand and in general appreciating what either hand could do. Finally, he gave one last whimper, stuttering his hips before shooting a thick string of cum over Larry’s torso.

 

“Hnnn…” Sally let out before slumping forward into Larry.

 

"Well, that was unexpected, what a wonderful surprise" Larry chuckled out before falling back onto the floor, pulling Sally down with him. Pressing, his renewed erection between Sally’s cheeks.

 

With a giggle and sigh, Sally relaxed back into the touches, "We should probably discuss this, but pizza?" he shifted hips backward, making Larry let out a moan, "Then maybe round two?"

 

“Deal”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, everyone, this is my first try in this fandom and at smut in general. There is a significant lack of pron in this fandom so I had to contribute. Please let me know if you want me to continue this work, and if you want anything else added if I do add chapters. Thank you!


End file.
